I Have Returned
by serenityrain2233
Summary: It's been ten years since Hitomi went home now she sences something wrong with Van but how will she get back to him? Can she save him? What Hitomi is a Draconian too? read review please...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Hitomi Returns **

Was it all just a dream? Or maybe a vision, no it was real I had found myself in a strange land where the earth and the moon hung high in the air. I remember when Van had sent me home just like he had promised me even though I wanted to stay with him. After all these years I still love him nothing has changed that, now I find myself on my own and in my own apartment waiting on a date. My friend Yukari had set me up trying to get my mind off some guy I most likely would never see again his name is John I do like him he is a nice guy but he will never be Van. There is about 15 minutes left and he will be here I'm wearing a black spaghetti strap dress that just comes to my knee my hair is up in a bun with two strands of hair that form around my face looking in the mirror worried on how I look Yukari told me had something to ask me what ever that's about.

Well there is the door bell so this is the last entry for the night well here goes nothing I'm so sorry Van but I do have to move on with my life but still it seems as if something is not right.

Hitomi answered the door and there was John with flowers roses her favorite.

"_Wow Hitomi you look radiant." _John said as he kissed her cheek.

Hitomi smiled and put her flowers and water then they were off to dinner it was the most beautiful place she'd ever been in it had to be expensive. The dinner was outstanding and elegant yet John had not asked her anything in fact he was very quite they then went for a walk after wards it was then Hitomi got a sick feeling in her stomach something was telling her that there was something wrong with Van even thought it had been 10 years since she had seen him it was like he was calling her she looked around to where he had taken her it was the track where they met the first time but the spot he had taken her was the spot Van had appeared both times when she left for Gaea why this spot she thought.

"_John what are we doing here?" _She asked him looking at him with curiosity.

"_I really don't know why I brought you here but something told me to. I had intended on asking you a question all night but I have a feeling your heart is always going to be else where and I believe that I brought you here tonight so that you can finally go where your heart wants to go." _ John looked at her then leaned in and gave her a kiss then started to walk away.

"_John wait, how did you know!?" _ Hitomi asked him watching him stop.

"_I don't really understand it all I just know even though I love you Hitomi you fell in love with some one else long ago some one that isn't from this world and I have a felling just like you that he needs you know and I'm willing to let you go but if you should return to this world I'll be here for you Hitomi." _ He finished then walked away into the shadows it wasn't long till the pillar of light beamed upon Hitomi taking her away to that land that the earth and the moon hung in the sky she was going home to where her heart belonged.

When she opened her eyes she saw the earth in the sky she had made it she found that she was not far from Fanelia she could see the castle gates Van had rebuilt the city to the fullness of its beauty when she got to the gates the guards stopped her it was then Merle saw her.

"_Guards let her through I believe that the king is expecting her_." Merle said then the gates opened wide.

"_Merle is that yow?" _Hitomi asked the girl in front of her as a guard lead her in the gate.

"_Of course it's me I was going to ask you the same thing about you Hitomi."_

Merle said then hugged her tightly. _"Oh Hitomi I'm so glad you're here Van has been ill for some time now the healers say that there is nothing they can do they believe that he's going to die soon." _Merle said with tears flowing from her eyes and streaming down her cheeks.

"_Merle you need to take me to him." _Hitomi said then was lead through the palace then up the stairs till they reached what was Vans door out side the door standing guard was a familiar face it was Allen Shcezar the gallant knight that protested her and fell in love with her and wanted to marry her at one time then became her friend.

"_Hitomi is that really you?" _Allen asked as he seen her walking to the door.

"_Of course it is Allen I told you she would come" _Merle stood there then opened the door leading Hitomi in.

"_Hitomi he's gotten worse since even yesterday." _ Allen whispered to her not wanting to upset Merle any more than what she already was.

Hitomi walked up to the bed that held Van she saw that he was pale almost too pale she could tell that death wasn't far away she had to do something she was back she came back they could now be together how could she loose him now.

Hitomi just stood there then she solemnly asked both of them to leave.

"_Hitomi what are you going to do?" _Asked Merle who was hope full she had saved Van numerous times in the past.

"_Merle I…I don't think that I can." _Hitomi said as she closed her eyes Allen along with Merle Were shocked at her words.

"_Then why did you come if you can't help him!" _Merle shouted at her.

"_Please Merle I need you to go I need you to trust me now I need you to trust me like you trust Van I'm going to try alright." _ Hitomi said to her as Allen took her and walked behind her when Merle was out of the room Allen turned to Hitomi.

"_Why don't you think you can help him?" _Allen asked her watching her head drop.

"_I haven't used my abilities since I left Allen I for got how to…" _She was cut off with Allen taking her by the shoulders.

"_Hitomi if any one can bring him out of this it's you." _ Allen said to her then she looked up at him with a tear falling down her cheek with a weak smile on her face.

"_Allen, thank you." _Hitomi said as she watched him walk out the door she then turned her attention to Van she slowly walked over to the bed and sat on the edge taking his hand and closing her eyes then she heard a soft voice talk to her.

"_Hitomi is that you?" _Van spoke bringing tears to her eyes when she opened them.

"_Yes Van it's me I came back to you." _She said still holding his hand.

"_Van can you tell me what's wrong with you?" _Hitomi said to him he just closed his eyes. _"Van! Van! Come on you have to tell me!" _ She said to him as she closed her eyes then when she opened them she was no longer in Van's room but rather in a dark place with candles burning all around then out of now where a voice came to her a female voice.

"_My dear girl you have returned to the place in which you belong." _

"_Tell me who you are! Can you tell me what is wrong with Van?!" _Hitomi yelled into the darkness.

"_Hitomi you are the only person who can save him for his draconian soul is dieing you to have one for you are also draconian you will know what to do just think about dear girl._

The voice vanished then Hitomi was back in Vans room holding his hand it was then she knew what she had to do she leaned in and kissed him as she did wings sprouted from her back as this happened Merle and Allen entered the room worried when they heard Hitomi scream they saw her wings and watched with amazement they noticed something strange.

"_Allen what's going on why does Hitomi have wings like Van and why are hers glowing like that?"_ Merle said with amazement and worry on her face Allen did not know what was going on but he knew once it was over Hitomi would tell them.

"_Merle I don't know but I think we should be quiet right now." _He said looking down at Merle. They continued to watch as they watched they witnessed Hitomi's wings just vanished then her lips were lifted off of Van's she got up off the bed then stared at Merle and Allen. Seeing that Hitomi was going to pass out Allen quickly stepped over to her then she was out and unconscious.

_("What on Gaea took place here?") _Allen thought to himself.

The next day it appeared what ever she did worked Van seamed to be better Allen stood watch over Hitomi while Van was recovering nicely it had been four days now and she still wasn't awake.

Having her back Allen's feelings for her had reemerged then the day came when Van himself was awake and out of bed.

"_Where is Hitomi Merle? I want to see her! Why hasn't she been to see me?" _Van yelled loud so that every one in the castle could hear. It was then Allen opened the door.

"_Van come with me if you wish to see her." _Allen said to him then Van walked with Allen out of his room and down the hall Allen opened a door to a room it was then Van saw her and ran to her side.

"_What Happened Allen?" _Van asked worried.

"_She's been like this going on four days now. She hasn't opened her eyes since."_

Allen told him as he watched him take her hand.

"_As for what happened we aren't sure what took place." _Allen spoke.

"_What do you mean you don't know?" _Van asked.

Allen's eyes closed and his head hung not wanting to look at Van.

"_Allen you know what happened don't you, so tell me please." _Van begged.

"_The night she came she was sitting at your side Merle and I walked in and saw Hitomi was kissing you then it happened Hitomi had wings like yours only different they were glowing then disappeared once her lips left yours she got up then she past out and well…_

Allen said finishing then drifting off. Van looked at Hitomi.

"_Hitomi what did you do?" _He asked her looking at her.

One more day went bye Allen was watching over Hitomi since Van was ordered to get some rest. Allen sat in a chair then saw her hand move then her eyes opened as she groaned a little.

"_Hitomi you're awake can you tell me what happened." _Allen said to her.

"_Allen is Van alright now?" _ She asked him and he smile at her grateful she was alright.

"_Yes he's fine I don't know what you did but it worked." _He said taking her hand and helping her sit up.

"_That's good I'm glad he's alright." _She said as he helped her sit up.

"_So Hitomi would you mind telling me what went on that night?" _Allen asked her.

Hitomi fidgeted for a moment like she always did then began to speak.

"_Well I found out that Van's draconian soul was dying I had a vision a voice told me that I too was draconian how that could be possible I don't know when I came out of the vision is when my lips met Van's it was like it wasn't even me that was doing it I felt something leave my body then I opened my eyes I saw you then everything went black."_

Hitomi stared at her hands afraid to look at Allen.

"_You had wings Hitomi Merle and I saw them they glowed with a pinkish purple then when your lips were removed form Van's they disappeared. I believe that what we saw was your Draconian soul leave your body and go into Van's that how he was able to recover." _Allen said to her she finally looked at him. _"So you saved his life once again Hitomi." _Hitomi smiled at him as he kissed her on the forehead.

Then next day Hitomi and Van were reunited outside in the garden it was beautiful. The air was warm and the sun was shinning and to Van he was with the most beautiful girl in the world her hair was longer now it flowed in the wind she was a slender curvy woman now. Van held her hand as they walked and talked their way down a path. Van took her to a private area with a pond they sat under a tree together and there it happened Van took a chance and made his move kissing her she gladly returned the kiss. The after noon passed them both bye it seemed to fast and they were again back in the castle together for dinner which Van wanted a private dinner for them.

Allen was not liking this at all he still loved her and he felt that she could possibly still hold feelings for him.

Two more days went bye after dinner that night Van had some paper work to do since it had piled up do to his illness so Hitomi went off for a walk alone in the garden to her surprise she was not alone after all Allen had decided to join her.

"_Hitomi what are you doing out here alone at this hour?" _Allen asked her.

"_Well I'm not alone now am I you're here aren't you?" _She said to him with a smile.

"_Van had paper work didn't he?" _Allen asked her.

"_Yeah but its okay it just means the two of us can spend time together and catch up."_

Hitomi said smiling at him. They both took a seat on a bench talking to one another Hitomi didn't realize how close they were sitting together till their lips locked and Hitomi was lost in that kiss she snapped out of it when Allen pulled away apologizing to her.

"_Hitomi I'm sorry I never should have done that it was wrong." _He then turned away ashamed for what he had done Van was his friend and so was Hitomi.

"_Allen you still love me don't you?" _Hitomi asked him point blank.

"_Yes I do Hitomi I never stopped but it is your wish to be with Van I can see that you love him and I know he defiantly loves you." _Allen said with a smile on his face holding Hitomi at arms length by her shoulders.

Well every one here is chapter one of my recent fic I hope you all enjoy it and tell me what you think please well bye all till the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Will You Marry ME And The Red Vision **

Hitomi just stood there not knowing what to say she loved Van she gave up apart of herself in order for him to live but why did she have these feelings for Allen suddenly.

Could it be that she still might love him as well? All these thoughts steamed through out her mind as she stood there in front of Allen.

"_Hitomi let me take you back to your room and forget that this happened alright." _Allen suggested to her and she shook he head in agreement. When they came to her room Van was there waiting for her.

"_Van what are you doing here?" _Hitomi asked him.

"_Well I got done for the night and thought I would come bye and say good night." _Van stated to her.

"_Oh well thanks Van would you like to come in for a few minutes." _She said to him hoping he would decline watching him stare Allen down.

"_Well I have my rounds to make so I will take my leave from you Hitomi." _Allen said walking away hoping he wouldn't get the truth out of her.

Hitomi opened her door then the two walked in the room.

"_So why were you with Allen just now?" _Van questioned her.

"_Van he's my friend you were busy so he and I talked for a while in the gardens catching up with one another that's all Van." _Hitomi said as she took off her shoes.

"_Sorry Hitomi I should have known. It's just that you have a history with him." _Van started and walked over to her putting his arms around her kissing the back of her neck.

"_Van there is something I want to talk to you about." _She said to him as her brought her around to face him they sat on the bed together.

"_Well what is it Hitomi you know you can tell me anything." _Van looked at her with a questioning look.

"_Van before I came back here I was with another man he was the one that sent me here to help you his name is John I know he loved I was about ready to move on with him till he told me to come he was going to ask me to marry him I don't know if I would have excepted it fully because I was still in love with you." _Hitomi stopped and looked out the window ready for him to explode but it didn't come.

"_You know Hitomi that's why he sent you back here instead of asking you to marry him he knew that your whole heart couldn't love him he knew it was with some one else." _Van said taking her hand she was shocked what happened to that hot tempered boy that she left ten years ago it was now obvious that he had grown up a lot.

"_Hitomi would you do me the honor of becoming my queen?" _ Van asked her and awaited her answer.

"_Van you know that I love you right? Well I do want to marry you but…." _She stopped right there and thought to her self she had waited ten years to come back to him she so wanted him to ask her so why was she going to say no. _"Van yes I will marry you." _She then said with a smile he kissed her lips the kiss then turning into a more passionate kiss Van laying Hitomi down on to the bed. Van ended up spending the night that night.

Then next morning when Van opened his eyes he saw Hitomi lying next to him he then sat up looking at her and the events of last night. _("Why was she going to say no?") _He thought to him self, he then got up going into her bath room meanwhile Hitomi opened her eyes to the sunlight illuminating into her room she looked to see that Van wasn't there.

"_Was it a dream? I thought Van spent the night and we…" _She got up putting on her robe and walked out onto the balcony. _"Van asked me to marry him right or did I just dream that to?" _She said with a sigh looking out into the gardens below.

Van came out of the bath room to find Hitomi not in the bed he saw the curtains blowing in the wind and went out side where he saw her standing he looked gorgeous with the sun light hitting her. He walked up behind her and slowly put his arms around her holding her close.

"_Good morning my future queen did you sleep well." _He said softly in her ear bringing a smile to her face as she closed her eyes.

"_So it wasn't a dream was it?" _She said turning to face him then kissing his lips.

Then it was time for Van to break the moment. _"I'm sorry Hitomi nut I have to go now I have an important meeting with my counsel this morning." _Van said to her calmly walking away and out the door. When he shut the door behind him there was Allen taking with Merle she had been looking for Van all morning.

"_Lord Van! There you are what are you doing coming out of Hitomi's room?" _Merle asked him while Allen had an idea.

Later that day Hitomi decided to take a long hot bath. She got into the tub and just when she was getting to a state of relaxation she was pulled down under the water. She held her breath then she saw blood all around her in the tub. What was going on was this a vision she thought to herself she struggled to get back to the surface just as she was about to reach the surface an image appeared to her the blood was flowing from it's body but she was unable to see who it was. She then got to the surface hoping that the blood would be gone when she saw that is was still there she screamed then she stood up as she stood up she felt herself passing out. Then the door flew open it was Allen.

"_Hitomi are you alright! I heard you scream!" _Allen said coming through the door he saw her standing there in the tub he saw her going down and rushed to her grabbing a towel to catch her in. he looked and all he saw around her was blood or what seemed to be blood, he checked her for wounds as best as he could.

"_Hitomi are you alright are you hurt?" _ Allen tried to ask her while she was lying in his arms he then wrapped the towel around her more then picked her up and started to carry her out of the bath room when Van and Merle came running in the room.

"_What happened Allen I heard Hitomi scream?!" _ Van said seeing Hitomi in Allen's arms then looking at the tub seeing the blood.

"_Allen what happen? Is she alright?" _Van asked with concern.

"_I think she's fine from what I could tell." _Allen replied to his question. _"Van I don't think she should stay here any more." _Allen said walking out of the bath room and into Hitomi's room laying her on the bed.

Van then ordered the bath room cleaned and Hitomi to be moved closer to him so he could keep a watch over her. Later in Van's room that connected to Hitomi's Allen, Van and Merle were discussing what had happened in Hitomi's bathing room.

"_Could what had happened been a vision?"_ Van asked out loud wanting Allen's opinion.

"_I don't understand it my self Van but I don't think it was one of her visions we have never been able to see them before." _Allen said and Van was in agreement about that.

"_But what if her giving up her Draconian soul to Lord Van affected her to now when she has visions they become almost real?" _Merle thought out loud.

"_Merle what are you talking about what do you mean she gave me her draconian soul?"_

Van asked almost mad that this was kept from him.

"_I thought you knew that's how you got better." _ Merle said to him then Van looked to Allen.

"_Merle could you please leave I want to talk with Allen alone." _Van said to her, he watched her leave the room then looked at Allen once more.

"_How could you keep something like that form me Allen? You're supposed to be my friend." _Van yelled at him.

"_I was sure she would tell you Van." _He said in his defense. _"This explains a lot you know Van her connection to Gaea to Atlantis to you even. I sis tell you about her wings remember Van that should have told you that she was draconian like you." _Allen also said in his defense.

Van thought about it for a minute. Allen was right he did mention her wings to him but he didn't out two and two together.

"_I'm sorry for yelling at you Allen, could Merle be right about her Allen are her visions unstable now to where they more real to her?" _ Van said to him.

"_It could be a possibility Van I hope were wrong though." _He said to his worried friend.

"_Allen it's getting late we should turn in and get some sleep." _ Van said to the knight.

"_Perhaps your right Van I'll see you in the morning." _He said as he started for the door.

"_Oh Allen I want you to know I asked Hitomi to marry me and she said yes." _Van said stopping Allen in his tracks as he was about to leave.

"_Congratulations are in order then. But I'm sure it wasn't a straight forward yes was it Van? Good nigh your highness." _Allen said then walked out the door.

"_What was that about and how did he know?" _ Van said as he walked to his bed quite exhausted he lay down in his bed and was out like a light.

Well every one here is chapter two and I must say a big thank you to those of you who have reviewed thanks so much I will say that I need more reviews I mean it hurts that when I post Escaflowne stories I don't get reviews and when I post Inuyasha or sailor moon fics the reviews are so much more not to mention the hit counts are through the roof well bye all and please review bye now….


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**The Possession **

The next day things were quiet Van has gone into Hitomi's room she was still asleep when she opened her eyes they were met bye Van's eyes.

"_Hitomi are you alright?" _Van asked giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"_Van what happened?" _She asked him putting her hand on her head as if in pain.

"_You don't remember?" _ He said worried she shook her head to his question. Van then explained to her what had happened to her then she remembered the figure with blood flowing form it.

"_Hitomi what did you see?" _He asked her understandingly.

"_Well first I was pulled under the water then as I tried to get back to the surface there was blood all around me then as I got closer to the surface I saw a figure there was blood flowing out it, it then reached for me and that's when I got to the top and screamed I stood up to get out then everything went black." _She told him almost shaking from the memory. Van realized that she had no idea that Allen had rushed into the room seeing her naked he thought it best not to say anything right now.

"_Hitomi, when were you going to tell me that you were Draconian?" _Van asked her looking out the window near bye.

"_Van I really didn't see why I had to tell you I mean I didn't even know till that night I came back and …." _She stopped in her words.

"_Saving my life by giving up apart of you, giving me your Draconian soul." _Van said to her watching her mouth drop.

"_How did you know?" _She questioned.

"_Allen told me only after I yelled at him to tell me everything that happened after Merle opened her mouth about it." _Van said with a smile on his face this woman before him would give up anything for him he thought about it and he knew that she would give her life for his and that thought scared him for he wanted nothing to happen to her.

Hitomi then moved to get out of bed while Van's thoughts were else where.

Her slender body could be seen through the night dress the maids had put on her white silk.

"_So Hitomi do you know why we were all able to see the blood this time?" _Van asked her worried about her. Hitomi thought about it and he could tell she was thinking the same as Merle it was the only explanation they could think of.

"_Hitomi I told Allen that I asked you to marry me and told you said yes but he said something that puzzled me, he said that you agreed to marry me but with a hesitation how would he know that he was no where around and I know you didn't speak with him at all that morning otherwise he would have know I asked you." _Van said to her and he watched her eyes close.

"_Van I don't know how he knew but my hesitation when you asked me had nothing to do with him it had to do with the fact that maybe I might not get to stay here look Van I fear that something is going to happen here again and I cant control my visions it seems." _She said to him. Van realized then that she her self had no idea why she had thought about saying no to him even though the reasons she spoke were good ones. He also saw a fear in her he had never seen during the destiny war yes she was scared but there was boldness about her now he saw a different fear one that he couldn't pin point.

Three weeks went bye and nothing quite happened everything was quiet and Hitomi seemed to be enjoying herself for the most part and she had not had a vision since which to Van was a good sign.

Another month went bye one more and the two would be married they couldn't wait all of Gaea was invited to the wedding.

Two weeks to go till the big day and Van had to go out of the country on business to renegotiate a treaty with the country of Galleon which was said to ghostly like at times.

Hitomi ate her dinner that evening awaiting Van's return the letter she received said he would be back in two days plenty of time before their wedding she wasn't watching how much she had to drink that night because she was distracted by thinking about Van she in turn had to much to drink which left Allen to help her to her room she leaned against the wall while Allen opened her door she then stumbled and fell into his arms he then helped her to her bed she tripped over something on the floor she had left near the bed bringing the tow of them tumbling down onto the bed Allen on top of her he got up off of her gently apologizing to her he noticed that her eyes were shut then he looked around the door had shut behind them it was dark with enough moon light to see he looked back down at Hitomi then he had a feeling come over him he leaned down and kissed her lips with out question to who was kissing her Hitomi kissed back the kiss deepened and things got more heated between them he started to take her close off as she did his he felt her flesh against his then snapped back to reality shacking his head he then looked at Hitomi he saw he lying there on the bed the feeling returned he shook it off.

"_This is wrong so wrong, why and what is this feeling. Hitomi isn't even aware of what is going on it's like some one is controlling us some how." _He said getting up off of Hitomi he cared for her to much to do this to her she was his friend along with Van he would not betray either of them he then placed Hitomi in the covers tucking her in and quickly left the room he then leaned against the door for a moment letting out a sigh holding his head as a throbbing head ache closed in.

"_What the heck was that what's wrong with me?" _ He said quietly to himself.

"_Allen are you alright?" _ Merle said walking up to him curious.

"_Merle it's you? No I'm not I'm not feeling well I think I'm going to go to my room now." _Allen Said to her then walked away down the hall still holding his head.

"_That's odd I've never known Allen to be ill ever he's always on top of things even when it comes to the common cold." _She said as she watched him stumble to his room worried.

Two days had gone bye and Van had returned Hitomi was there to greet him along with Merle.

"_Hey where is Allen I thought he'd be here to meet me as well I have things that I need to discuss with him." _Van asked the girls who just looked at each other.

"_Is something wrong?" _He asked.

"_No one has seen him in two days." _Hitomi said rather disturbed.

"_He told me the other night that he wasn't feeling well and he went to his room and we haven't seen him since" _Merle said to Van also a little worried.

"_Really." _Van said worried now him self.

"_Van he didn't look good at all the other night and he's never sick you know that." _Merle whined at Van taking his arm.

"_Let's go see if he's alright then shall we." _ Van said as they all headed back to the castle.

Van knocked on Allen's door there was no answer so Van took a spear key out of his pocket and put it in the lock when the door opened he saw Allen looking out his window.

Van had told the girls that maybe he should go alone to check on him.

"_Allen I heard you weren't feeling well so I thought that I would check on you."_

Van said looking at his friend.

"_You didn't have to check on me Van." _ Allen spoke to him as he leaned against his window sill.

"_You're my friend Allen why wouldn't I you are never sick." _ Van said to him walking closer to him.

"_Van I think I want to return to Austuria for a while if that's alright with you."_ Allen wouldn't look him in the eye how could he after what he almost did.

"_Allen this isn't like you at all what is wrong with you?" _Van demanded to know.

"_Look Van I think it would be best if I went home for a while." _Allen said closing his eyes.

Van sensed tears in the night but why what could have happened to make him like this.

"_Allen you can tell me what is bothering you this bad to want to make you go home you know I'm going to need you in the up coming week." _He asked the knight who still was looking else where.

"_Van I don't deserve to be your friend something happened the other night it was strange it was like I had no control over myself…" _ Allen stopped for a moment as he ran his hands through his hair.

"_Allen this must have been bad you're shaking." _Then Van saw the tears fall on the sill something he had never saw before the gallant knight that he looked up to was crumbling right before him this was worrying Van badly.

"_Van it was like some one was inside of me I can still feel this person, and what they made me try to do was unforgivable. I had walked Hitomi to her room she had had way too much to drink I helped her to her bed." _Allen kept talking and Van was not enjoying what he was hearing but something inside of him said he was telling the truth.

"_Allen I believe you." _Van said to the man who was crying as he had been talking.

"_Van you know I respect you to much to do a thing like this even if I so still carry feelings for her I would never do a thing like that Van I would never take advantage of any woman." _Van stood there and thought for a moment something strange was going on but what and who was it that Allen could feel inside of him.

"_Allen maybe Hitomi could tell us what is going on? First her odd vision then this thing with you they have to be connected." _Van said to him as he put his hand on his friends shoulder.

Well peoples here is chapter three I hope you enjoy it please leave me a review I know people are reading the stats don't lie…. I so want to know what you all think well bye now… till next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**The Confrontation **

Van and Allen knocked then entered Hitomi's room.

"_Van, Allen what's wrong?" _Hitomi said as the two men walked in the room.

"_Hitomi where is Merle?" _Van asked.

"_She went down stairs to raid the kitchen seeing that it's late and the cooks are probably gone why?" _Hitomi asked kind of puzzled.

"_I want you to do something. Allen told me something happened the other night and I want you to." _Van paused at his words and looked at Allen.

"_You want me to go into his mind don't you?" _She said getting the two to stare at her.

"_Van I have only done that with you I don't even remember how to do it." _ She said turning away from both of them.

"_Hitomi do you remember anything from the other night do you remember me kissing you?" _Hitomi froze at his words and that sick feeling she felt the yesterday had returned.

"_It wasn't a dream then?" _She said softly.

"_So you remember then?" _Van said to her.

"_Everything was a fog and it was like…" _She stalled.

"_It was like you were watching and you could do nothing to stop it." _Allen said then she turned to the two of them.

"_That's right. Allen it happened to you to didn't it?" _She said to the two men standing in her room.

"_Something or some one is playing with are minds but who would do it?" _ Hitomi said.

"_Hitomi you're the only one that can try and figure this out." _Van said to her.

"_Van I know but I'm afraid of what might happen if I do." _Hitomi said hanging her head.

"_Hitomi I know you're scared but we need to fight this and you're the only one that knows how." _ Allen said grabbing his head screaming in pain. Van caught him before he hit his knees. This was all Hitomi needed to see who ever this was, was torturing Allen but why, why were they doing this to them both. She knew how to suppress what was happening to her but Allen had no clue on how to do so he had hid himself away for two day's because of what he's done and he thought he was loosing his mind. Van looked at Hitomi pleading with her Allen had become like his best friend and Allen was her friend as well she couldn't leave him like this.

She walked over to them both and knelt down she put her hand on Allen's head calming him immediately she closed her eyes van knew what she was doing for she had gone into his mind and pulled him back before he also just remembered that she almost didn't make it back.

Inside Allen's mind Hitomi walked down a long path till she came across a dark figure with no face it was being hid from her by a hood of some kind.

"_I know you you're the figure I saw in my vision who are you and why are you doing this to us?" _Hitomi demanded.

"_Do not demand things from me girl from the mystic moon!" _ The figure said to her.

"_You see you can not be Van's wife I will not allow it by your death or another way it will not happen." _He said to her.

"_So you thought that if Allen and I got together Van would get upset and dismiss us both well you are mistaken." _Hitomi yelled at the man.

"_I can not let you and Van be together and produce and heir." _The man said.

"_What is your problem?" _ Hitomi yelled at him. _"What do you want from us?"_

"_I can see that I can not fool you Hitomi. What I really want is obvious I want you and I will have you any way I can even if I end up using some one else." _He finally said.

"_It is a prophecy that a girl form the earth would come to Gaea and that girl would come three time with in ten years time that girl would end up being that last draconian with royal blood and that my dear is you yes you gave up the soul of that draconian blood but you still are." _The man said to her.

"_Get out of Allen's mind." _Hitomi shouted.

"_And what if I don't I kid of like it here" _He challenged her. This made her mad she started to glow in Allen's mind and out as well which worried Van.

"_What is this I didn't know she had such power." _The man sated then backed away from her. Hitomi then some how released a white light from with in her body blinding the man while she was at it she put up walls in case he tried to come back into Allen's mind again when the light was gone so was the man in black and Allen's mind was clear now she then opened her eyes and was back in her room Van wondering what happened in there.

Van took Allen to his room to rest he was exhausted.

"_Is he going to be alright Hitomi?" _Van asked her.

"_He'll be fine now who ever was attacking Allen won't be back I made sure of that."_

She said walking out of Allen's room and into her own almost mad.

"_So Hitomi what did you find out in there?" _Van asked her walking in to her room.

"_Well I didn't find out who he was but he knew a lot about me and he knew that you were draconian as well as me he also told me that I was the last remaining draconian with royal blood and that I was to be his wife not yours he also said that he would have me even if he had to use some one else in order to get me." _She said this with anger in her voice and she drew he hands into fists. _"How dare he hurt one of my friends to get to me like this!" _Van had never seen her this mad before and it worried him she had the look of revenge in her eyes that he thought he would never see.

"_I'm sorry Van it's just that I'm tired of people getting hurt because of me." _She said hanging her head in defeat.

Van put his arms around her and embraced her as she let the tears steam into his shirt she had cried herself to sleep in his arms he lifted her up and he placed her into her bed he pulled the covers up then left for his room by the conjoined doors.

The remainder of the week flew by with no more episodes and in no time it was time for the wedding every one had been waiting for the guest had all arrived and the ceremony was about to commence.

Hitomi walked down the isle Van waiting for her at the alter they finally said I do kissed and yes the wedding went off with out a hitch which was surprising seeing as Van had more guard posted and on patrol they had expected some to go wrong or some one to show up.

At the reception every one was dancing except the bride and groom who had gone to there room while no one was looking …..

A few days went bye and no sign that any one was going to come between Hitomi and Van. A month had gone bye still no sign of the man who said Hitomi would be his.

Hitomi was in her room waiting for Van when she heard a noise on the balcony she went to see what it was when she walked out some one grabbed her then took her some place where she didn't know she was then injected with a needle things went black then she woke up there was a man there he had a black hood on.

"_There it's done I told you that you would be mine one way or another didn't I." _ He said with a laugh then left the room where she was Hitomi then stood up not feeling so well she staggered up and walked out of the room herself she realized that she was in the castle; Allen came along and saw her.

"_Hitomi!" _He yelled and went to her side. _What happened?" _He questioned her.

Tears came streaming down her face and she sobbed Allen knew something bad had happened to her.

"_Allen it was him he, he..." _Hitomi stopped Allen picked her up and ran to Van and Hitomi's room. The door flung open Van was sitting there waiting for Hitomi he thought she just stepped out for some air he saw her in Allen's arms and he ran to them both.

"_Allen what happened?" _Van asked.

"_That man was here Van!" _The rage in Allen's Eyes said it all Van took Hitomi and put he one the bed the anger also building up with in him.

Allen then was headed out the door and was gone before Van could say anything.

Allen ran through the halls of the castle looking for that man that was in his head he then out of the corner of his eye spotted a figure in black it was him the man who invaded his mind and possessed him making him try and take advantage of Hitomi like that Allen would make him pay. Allen then caught the man by the back of the hood as he was sneaking around the castle Allen through him against the wall and held him against the wall bye the shirt front.

"_You will pay you bastured! How dare you assault a lady in that manner!" _Allen yelled at the man. All the man did was laugh at him. The man disappeared from his clothing as if he wasn't even there. Van came running around the corner sword drawn.

"_Allen where is he?" _Van asked as he saw Allen holding a piece of clothing.

"_He was never here Van he used a puppet." _Allen said angry throwing the garment to the ground. This meant that this guy was still out there some where.

"_Van you left Hitomi alone?" _Allen said to the king.

"_Millerna is with her right now I asked her to look at her." _Van said as he and Allen walked back to Hitomi's room not wanting to hear what Millerna was going to say to them.

Well hi again every one this chapter is kind of darker than the others as you can tell I hurried trough it not wanting to give to much detail since this is a touchy subject but sooner or later it was going to happen in the story there was no way around it so I apologize to any one that I might have offended as you can tell I have watched a lot of soaps to come up with this plot line well I hope every one enjoys the story yes the monster is still out there it might take two or three more chapter till we finally know who this man in black is and how he can enter peoples mind along with using puppets to do his bidding so leave me a review please I'm working hard on this fic for you all. Bye now…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Another Arrival **

They walked into the room where Millerna was she had just finished her exam she had then step into Hitomi's old room there she explained everything to them as gently as she could one thing was for sure both men wanted revenge.

"_One thing I don't understand is why or who would want to do this to her?" _Millerna said.

"_Who ever it is knows about Van being a draconian." _Allen said grabbing Van's attention.

"_Allen how do you know that?" _Van quickly asked.

"_I could here and see everything going on in my mind while Hitomi was in there."_

Allen said to him.

"_Oh Allen why on earth was Hitomi in your mind what happened?" _Millerna asked.

Everything was explained so that Millerna wasn't lost in the conversation.

"_Allen what was it that made Hitomi so mad when she was in your mind?" _ Van asked him.

"_I really don't know but I do know that this person knows a lot about her he knew that she was from the mystic moon he knew about her having wings as well and he called her that last royal draconian. He spoke of a prophecy one I have never heard about a girl who would one day come from the mystic moon three times with in ten years he then said that she was that girl and that she was to be his. He did not want the two of you getting married that was for sure this person who ever he is, is more evil that Dornkirk." _Allen said not wanting to believe that something like this was happening.

"_Allen can you remember anything else anything at all." _Van pushed. Allen thought about it.

"_Yes when Hitomi first came across him he told her that she would not be your wife even if he had to kill her he would stop it. But that makes no sense now because you two are married why did he say that?" _Allen thought.

"_To persuade her to tell Van that she couldn't marry him." _Millerna said.

"_That's why she hesitated when I asked her to marry me the thought was in her head and you knew about it Allen because that person told you in your mind. This is all coming together now this person created that vision it wasn't Hitomi's at all it's all some sick twisted game to who ever this is." _Van said angered.

Weeks went bye after this all was calm and Hitomi was up and about almost as if nothing happened she wanted to put it all behind her and live her life she would fight this evil that was trying to control her life, yes she was scared that this person would come again but never showed it then one morning when she woke up she felt sick and ran for the bath room Van woke up worried for her he went to the door.

"_Hitomi are you alright what's wrong?" _Van said through the door. Hitomi came out saying that she was fine she want feeling well that's all. After that it was morning after morning and this worried Van a great deal he insisted she see a healer.

The news was that she was pregnant. This news was wonderful they were going to have a baby him and Hitomi.

Hitomi asked Van if she could go home to let her family know that she was going to have a baby, Van was worried that she might not be able to come back if she left he didn't know Hitomi's real reason for wanting to go home she really wanted to see how far along she was to determine if this child really was Van's or not. The consent was granted Hitomi left while she was on earth she told her mother everything that had happened then her mother took her to the hospital to see what was going on with her daughter.

Sure enough she was pregnant and the relief on Hitomi's face was known when the Dr. told her how far along she was there was no doubt in her mind that this child was Vans since they had been together before they got married and had been together before her attack this was a tremendous weight off of her while she was there the Dr. told her that the child was a girl Hitomi was all smiles at this point. Her and her mother left the hospital the next day Hitomi told her mother that she had to get back to Van he worried about her. Her mother understood and was grateful for her daughters visit. Hitomi made it back to the track and a familiar face was there waiting for her it was John.

"_So I see that you made it back but it would appear that you're returning again." _ He said to her as she approached him.

"_John what are you doing here?" _She asked him.

"_Waiting for you your highness." _He said to her then watched her just stare at him stunned.

"_I need you to take me with you Hitomi there are things that need to be taken care of on Gaea that only I can handle." _He said to her.

"_John who are you really how do you know about Gaea and how do you know about me and Van?" _She asked him. John just looked at her then smiled pulling out of his pocket a pendant similar to hers.

"_You're not the only one that's been there Hitomi." _He spoke to her and looked her in the eye.

"_John you have been there? That pendant it looks like mine but yours is purple why?" _Hitomi said to him.

"_It appears that you don't really know who you are Hitomi you see your pendants color means that you are royalty mine means that I'm lower on the stature scale." _John said looking at her.

"_I don't understand this at all you see this pendant was given to my grandmother from a man named Leon Shcezar he was from Gaea and my grandmother was from earth." _Hitomi said confused.

"_Leon found that pendant in the mystic valley Hitomi it's owner had fled to earth the pendants have ways of fining their true owners one way or another sometimes the pendant uses a person to find them in this case it used Leon_ _Shcezar to find your grandmother who then passed it to you for she knew who you meant to be." _John continued and finished

"_Look Hitomi I'm really from Gaea not earth well my father is from Gaea I was born there but my mother she was from earth she fled my father after he started having crazy ideas about His fallen city Atlantis he was one a noble man in the grand city before its destruction and fled to Gaea to live in peace not many people know that Atlantis was from earth their world wasn't destroyed just the city." _John spoke to her.

"_So that's why even though I wasn't in love with you I felt a connection with you because we are both half draconian. _Hitomi said to him.

"_Yes that's right Hitomi now don't you think we should be getting back before your husband gets even more worried about you than he already is." _John smiled at her and reached out his hand to Hitomi and she took it with two pendants it was easy to get back to Gaea almost no effort at all was needed.

Once the landed to the ground John had, had his arms around Hitomi to keep her from hitting the ground so rough. The light disappeared leaving this sight to Van who had seen the light and went to wait on Hitomi.

Well all I know that this is a short chapter but I wanted to get something out to you before I went to work so here it is I hope you enjoy it. Bye now…


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay I have had a complaint about using italics when people are speaking so in this chapter I'm not going to use the italics enjoy every one.**

**Chapter Six**

**The mystery mans name revealed**

"Hitomi!" Van yelled upon seeing her.

"Van" Hitomi said and pushed out of Johns arms and running into Van's arms.

"Hitomi I'm so glad you came back but who is that with you?" Van asked

Hitomi looked over to John.

"Ah… Oh… Van this is John he came back with me he has some interesting information about a lot that had been happening.

"Your highness it is an honor to finally get to meet you in person." John said to Van extending his hand. Van took his hand and shook it.

Back at the castle the three of them discussed the events that have been happening and his connection to Gaea revealing to Van that he two is half draconian.

"So why is it that you had to come back here with Hitomi?" Van asked him.

"Because…. It is my duty to protect her. She is my queen, the last royal of Atlantis." John said explaining to Van.

"You know John I appreciate you wanting to protect her but that's my job she is my wife." Van said with an attitude walking around Hitomi taking her hand.

"Van this person you're dealing with will try again." John said not raising his voice.

Van was loosing his patients with this man. "It is getting pretty late and I think Hitomi should get some rest." He led Hitomi out of the study.

In Van and Hitomi's room behind closed doors

"So Hitomi how was your trip?" Van said sitting down on the bed.

"Well it was good." She said with a smile.

"Hitomi what is that look for why are you so happy?" Van asked her as she came closer to him.

"Well I just thought you would like to know that you were going to have a daughter."

Van blinked his eyes in shock.

"How do you know that?"

"Earth has the technology to find out that kind of thing." Hitomi said to her husband.

"So you went to a healer on the mystic moon?" Van asked.

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" Hitomi asked him a frown starting on her face.

"No there is nothing wrong with that I was just wondering why you would do that, that's all." Van defended himself. Hitomi hung her head could she really keep the real reason why she went home from Van?

"Hitomi what is it what's wrong?" he said getting up off the bed taking her in his arms and lightly lifting her chin so that he could look in her eyes. "Hitomi you know you can tell me."

"Van… the real reason I went back was to… find out if this baby was yours." She told him then pulled away from him then turning around holding herself.

Van then realized how worried she was about what had happened to her.

"Hitomi look at me." He pulled her into him and held her tight. "I'm sorry Hitomi I didn't realize till now that you were worried about something like that I didn't even consider that possibility. Look it would not matter to me Hitomi this baby is apart of you so I would love it as my own either way." Van softly said then kissed her lips tears were streaming down her cheeks and he kissed them away. Then he smiled at her. "So what did you find out?" He asked confidently. Hitomi smiled the biggest smile at him then before Van new it they were on the floor Hitomi passionately kissing him.

"I'll take that as a yes it's mine" He said then continued the kiss.

John waited night after night for a month for this mystery man to attack Hitomi in her sleep he had tried to tell Van that this person's specialty is to attack the mind. He was always not far from Hitomi at all which Van did not like he didn't really know this guy but he trusted Hitomi's judgment. Allen even had his suspicions about the man.

John was always joking with Hitomi and Allen even saw that he was flirting with when Van wasn't looking and Hitomi was playing right into it.

John was having a conversation with Hitomi one day when he left to go and patrol the grounds Allen ambushed him when he turned a corner and held him against a wall.

"Alright John… what is your role in this any way and I want the truth and I want it now!"

"Alright Allen but first could you let me down." He said then Allen lowered him down.

("You have no idea who you dealing with Allen Shcezar") John said into Allen's mind.

"How did you do that?" Allen said.

"I'm a telepath I can speak to people in there minds not to mention reading other peoples minds. Look Allen well I know the person that's doing this and I will tell you who if you swear on your honor as a night that you will not say a word." John said in a whisper to Allen.

"You know who this person is you know who hurt Hitomi and you have said nothing to any one why!" Allen shouted.

"Allen look I'm the only one who can stop him." John said to him looking away.

"Why are you the only one who can stop him?" Allen questioned.

"First swear to me that you won't say anything?" John said forcefully.

Allen looked at him then swore. John took a deep breath.

"The reason that I'm the only one who can defeat this monster is because it's my duty to do so." Allen continued to listen as john went on.

"This monster is." John was cut off bye Hitomi coming around the corner.

"Hitomi what are you doing here?" John said to her nervous.

"John, Allen you scared me have to death what are you two just standing in the hall like this? What were you talking about?" Hitomi spoke to them then john nervously excuse him self as Allen wondered what he was going to say about this person he just called a monster almost as if her knew the person.

"Allen what's going on what's wrong with John?" Hitomi asked him.

"It's nothing for you to worry about" Allen said walking away.

"Allen wait tell me what is going on please." She said stopping him.

"He was going to tell me something but then…" Allen stopped and Hitomi finished what he was going to say.

"I showed up and he stopped. Was it about the man that has been torturing us Allen?" She lowered her head and her voice and he turned to her she was on the verge of tears.

"Hitomi don't cry you shouldn't get your self worked up." Allen said to her.

"Allen I know that he's been in you dreams" She said Allen looked her wondering how she knew.

"He's been in my dreams too." Allen heard these words and was shocked.

"Hitomi, why haven't you told any one?!" Allen said upset. "Hitomi you know that he's after you. It's not just you that you have to worry about any more you have to worry about your child Hitomi" Allen was upset at the fact she had hid this.

"I know your right Allen." Hitomi turned away from him then spoke up again. "Allen I know his name. He calls him self Mullo" She said to Allen.

"Hitomi, why haven't you told Van about this?" He asked her

"I didn't want him to worry he has enough on his mind."

("Does this mean that john knew about Hitomi's dreams? Has he been protecting her in her dreams?") Allen thought to him self.

"Allen what is it?" Hitomi asked.

"He hasn't hurt you in your dreams?" He asked her.

"No why Allen?" Hitomi asked him. "Not that he hasn't tried though." She finished.

"No reason I just wandered. Hitomi go and try to rest it's getting pretty late and I'm sure Van is waiting for you." Allen said then walked away.

("That's it John has been protecting her in her dreams protecting her mind. But it would seem that he has never hurt this person attacking her. Why would this be?") He thought to himself and went to his room to think.

John was also now in his room thinking to himself pacing the floor.

("How can I tell any one my connection to this man causing them pain and suffering? If I did how would they react to that knowledge."?) He then fell on to the bed and sighed closing his eyes falling asleep entering the dream world.

Well every one here is chapter six I hope you enjoy it and I'm sorry for the delay but as you all know stuff comes up like life. LoL….. So I apologize for my absence I will try harder to get more out faster I do however need some motivation so please review. And I want to give a big thank you to every one that has reviewed I love you all so well enjoy till next chapter bye now…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**The Connection Revealed **

The next day John was walking down the hall thinking to himself on what he was going to do about telling Allen his connection in all this then he thought to himself how he would find and defeat this monster of a man that has been torching Hitomi and Allen for nights on end he wasn't looking to where he was going walked around a corn and smacked right into Van.

"Van I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going please excuse me." John said to the king.

"Well John it's alright. John is there something wrong?" Van asked.

John looked away from him then was this his moment to come clean he thought.

"Van, can I speak with you? There is something that I need to tell you." He said unsure of how he would tell him. Knowing that Van didn't trust him completely as it was.

"Sure what is it John." Van said. "We can go into my study if you'd like."

They walked into Van's study.

"So what is it John?" Van questioned.

"You might not like what I have to say but I have to tell you." John stopped his words for a moment.

"John if this as to do with Hitomi's dreams she told me already and Allen informed me that it's you that has been protecting Hitomi in her dreams. Hitomi even knows his name now it's Mullo." Van told John

"Van that is part of what I have to say but the other part you might not like." John stopped and swallowed hard.

"Okay Van you were right about me and your right not to completely trust me I don't even trust myself. This man Mullo I want to finally tell you the truth about him I want to tell you my connection to him." John stopped once more. "Van Mullo is a full Draconian he was once a might lord who ruled over a part of Atlantis when the city was destroyed he fled her to Gaea taking his wife with him his human wife after settling down here to this world in which they created it wasn't long till his first son was born then when his son turned three his wife fled to earth taking his son with her because of his crazy ideas he was told that his son would one day destroy him so in return tried to kill him that son Van was me…" John finished then turned form Van.

"John…." Van said. "This monster is your father!" Van said as in sank in,

"He has planned all of this Van even down to causing your illness he knew that she would come to help you. Being liked to you and Hitomi through the mind I knew that you were ill and that Hitomi was the only one that could help you I sent her back here I had no idea what he had planned once she came back till it was to late he blocks my thoughts when he senses me getting to close." John said looking out Van's window.

"You have a pendant right then why didn't you use it to come here to help earlier?" Van asked feeling sorry for him in a way.

"The pendants don't work like that Van regardless of what you thing the pendants reacted to a persons feelings there desires and wishes. Do you honestly thing I gave a desire to destroy my own father I know I must me done but I don't want to do it. I used Hitomi's desire to be with you to return to this place I did have a desire to keep her safe at all cost that power is what made it easier to get here." John said to Van as he shifted turning around looking at Van face to face now.

Van walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"John I'm sorry I know how you feel believe me. Thank you for telling me all this I know it wasn't easy for you. From now on you have my complete trust." Van said to him and was bout to walk out the door when John spoke up yet again.

"Van wait I need to tell you about you role in all this." Van stopped dead in his tracks.

"My role what do you mean?" Van asked him.

"Before I do I need to ask you when the time comes will you help me kill my father?" John said with tears in his eyes along with determination.

"I will help you in any way I can now why does this involve me? I know Hitomi is one reason but the way you're talking." Van stopped.

"Yes you do play a big part in this Van but I never knew how I was going to tell you. My monster of a father is your mother's brother." John said to him looking Van in the eye once again.

"You mean we're cousins! I have family left…" Van trailed off thinking to himself.

"Van look at me and tell me we don't look similar the black hair even the eyes we're even built similar I think that's the only reason Hitomi went out with me at all I reminded her of you." John finished talking then Van looked at him he was right they did look similar why didn't he notice it before he thought.

Later that day Van was out side in the gardens with Hitomi he was talking to her about the conversation that he had with John Hitomi was shocked.

"Where is John now Van?" Hitomi asked worried about him.

"He's in his room he wanted to be alone for a while." Van said putting his head down on Hitomi's lap leaning against her stomach he closed his eyes he gave a sigh.

"Why can't we ever get a break Hitomi and be happy with out anything to worry about?"

Van said then he heard something it was faint against his ear. He got up and looked at Hitomi.

"Van what is it what's wrong?" she asked."

"What was that Hitomi?" He said worried.

"What was what Van?" She asked him looking at him strange.

"I heard something inside of you" van said the Hitomi laughed at him.

"Hey what's so funny?" He said with an upset face.

"Van you're silly all you heard was the baby." Se smiled at him then leaned over giving him a kiss.

"Really wow…?" Van said then lay back down in her lap closing his eyes in the warmness of the after noon.

("Oh Van I know one day hopefully all we will have to worry about is just being happy with our family were starting.")

Two months have past and Hitomi is starting to show with a little pug belly not too big.

Hitomi was walking around out side when she heard shouting going on it was in one of the training rooms it was Allen and John they were sword fighting she could see the rage in there eyes as they shouted back an forth clashing swords.

"Stop it right now your two!" She yelled at them. But they kept on going Van was told about the fight and headed to the training grounds as fast as he could.

"What could they possibly be fighting about?" Van said to himself as he ran as fast as he could. "If I don't hurry they might kill each other."

Hitomi picked up a sword on the wall and as the two swords were about to clash Hitomi's sword interrupted them.

"I told you to stop!!" She yelled again at them. The two men were still enraged at one another the two with drew then came back again Hitomi then graciously with her sword disarmed both men, but that did not stop them they continued to duke it out.

Hitomi then decided to try and break it up. She grabbed a hold of Allen and asked him to stop he didn't realize who it was it was then Van came in the room.

"Allen, John!!! Stop this at once!!" he saw Hitomi trying to break it up and then It happened John punched Allen sending both him and Hitomi smack into the wall.

"Hitomi!!!" Van yelled running over to her she had taken the brunt of it all.

"Hitomi are you all right?" Van asked her she opened he eyes she looked rather mad.

"Yes Van I'm fine." She said as she got up with Van's help. "Van wait right here for me please I want to say something to John alright see if Allen's alright." She said then Van bent down to see to Allen, Allen opened his eyes the two watched Hitomi as she limped over to where John was standing.

"She looks pretty mad doesn't she?" Allen said to Van.

"Hitomi I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." John said to her.

"What the hell is your problem?!!" Hitomi yelled at him then it came she punched him in the jaw leaving John screaming in pain and on the floor.

"There how does it feel!!? No to good huh!! Maybe next time you'll think twice before picking a fight." She turned then started to walk away then she felt weak for some reason some one was in her mind.

"Van!" John yelled to him. "Its him he's in her mind!" John caught her as Hitomi went down. Allen and Van both came running.

Once they got Hitomi to her room Millerna took a look at her.

In the hall John and Allen stood in silence.

"You know Allen I'm sorry I don't even remember what started the fight. You know he controls me to sometimes." John said to him.

Allen looked at him with surprise on his face.

"You know he's my father don't you? Even though I'm strong enough in the mind to ward him off sometimes he can over ride me if I'm not constantly on my guard."

John said with real sorrow in his voice.

"So he's in Hitomi's mind right now?" Allen asked.

"Yes and I don't know what he's doing I can't get in I've tried. He fed off of the anger Hitomi had toward at that time to get in then seal me out." John said hanging his head.

"Well if you can't get in what about Van?" Allen asked giving John an idea.

"You're right Van could do it with my help.

They walked through the doors.

"Van we have an idea" Allen said to his friend.

Well I guess it didn't take as long as I thought it would to post due to computer glitches this chapter just flowed I sat down and Walla one hour later I have it written I was shocked to be honest well again please leave me a review I know your all reading I can see you well till next chapter bye now… I hope no one is confused if you have ?? just ask k'


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Van meets Mullo**

"What is this idea that you have?" Van asked.

"Van you could go in Hitomi's mind." John spoke to Van.

"I have never done anything like that I wouldn't even know how." Van said to John looking at Allen. "Why don't you do it?" Van asked.

"I've tried don't you think I have tried he's in her mind doing god knows what to her."

John said to Van almost in a panic. "Mullo is blocking me from getting in, he used Hitomi's anger to do that so Van it has to be you." He finished.

"Your for getting that I don't know how" Van said then John laid a pendant in his had.

"I will help you Van hold this pendant tight or you might not come back it's your guide to return clear you mind while touching Hitomi." John said to him then realized he was in. "See it wasn't that hard was it?"

Inside Hitomi's mind Van walks down a dark path hearing voices coming from behind each door he sees. He couldn't help him self and opened one of the doors this one there was crying and screaming behind it and was hard to open. When he finally got it open Van saw Hitomi she was crying about something but what was it what would cause her so much pain? Then the seen changed it was raining and there were people all around dressed in black who died he thought then after every one was gone Hitomi placed a rose on the coffin she then said good bye dad.

"Hitomi…" He said shutting the door then looked farther down the walk way he then began to see a light it was behind a huge door he opened it and there she was sitting alone in a corner.

"Ah Van so you have come he sent you instead of coming him self." Mullo said his voice coming from all over the room.

"Let her go Mullo!" Van shouted.

"What do you think you can do?" Mullo said walking out from the shadow's of Hitomi's mind.

"What is it that you want from her Mullo?" Van demanded to know.

"What do I want from her? Well I would like to have her power but I have noticed a change in her it doesn't seem to be a strong as it once was that to me is very disappointing." He said staring at Van with interestingly.

"What are you staring at you monster!" Van shouted.

"You look like Varie." He said with a sad tone.

"Varie was my mother." Van added shocking Mullo.

"No my sister died long ago before you were even thought of."

"I a sure you that Varie was my mother Mullo." Van said then looking over to Hitomi.

"That would make you half draconian then?" Mullo said daring Van to show him his wings.

"So you want proof do you?" Van opened his wings for Mullo to see when he did this Hitomi became a ware of what was going on.

"Your wings are the royal wings but how is that possible?" Mullo said with a gasp.

Van noticed that his wings were different they had gold and silver tips on them.

Hitomi's vision was no back and she could see what was going on outside the clear barrier that was holding her Van's white pearl wings called to her she began to focus her mind on getting out of her prison.

"What is this? Mullo said as he looked toward Hitomi a light was illuminating with in the barrier that held her Van also looked seeing the bright light. Then with out warning the light burst through the barrier knocking Mullo on to his back along with Van.

Hitomi appeared hovering in the air with a glow around her.

"Hitomi are you alright?" Van asked as she landed next to him. She smiled at him.

"Yes Van I'm fine." She said then looked at Mullo. "Mullo Van is telling you the truth he is you sisters son. She ran away from you remember? Your crazy ideas of obtaining power she was afraid that you would eventually turn on her as well." Hitomi said staring him down.

"That's a lie I would never have hurt her." Mullo sadly said.

"This coming from the man who tried to kill his own son and still plays with his mind." Hitomi yelled at him.

"I never wanted a son especially knowing that he would one day kill me." Mullo said with discussed.

"You said that you would never hurt your sister right what do you think your doing now? Van is her son and I am his wife by you trying to hurt me your hurting him and if Varie were alive right now it would hurt her too." Hitomi said to Mullo.

Van watched Hitomi as she got closer to Mullo. Mullo realized what Hitomi was trying to do if she could touch him inside her mind then he would never be able to reenter her mind again she was about to touch him when a beam of black light burst from his body throwing Hitomi back into Van when the light vanished so did Mullo.

Van and Hitomi looked at one another.

"Are you alright?" Van asked her.

"I'm fine Van but I have to ask you how did you get here?" Hitomi asked puzzled.

Van opened his hand and revealed John's pendant to her.

"Now I have to ask you Hitomi how did you know I was here?" Van asked.

"Well when you revealed your wings it was like a light came on I could feel you near by." Hitomi said as Van took her in his arms holding her tight.

"Van I think we should go back now." She said holding him as if her life depended on it.

It was getting brighter and brighter then Van opened his eyes he was back and in front of him was John standing next to Hitomi was Allen.

"Van you made it back you did it you went in to her mind with no problem." John said to him. "I was amazed my self it took me some time to master going into another's mind but you just went right on in."

It was then Hitomi opened her eyes Van asked to be alone with her. John and Allen left the room. Van had questions about his wings now why were they different?

Well every one this chapter is a short one I hope you all enjoy it even if it's not as long as I normally have my chaps but I wanted to get something out it might be a while before I get another one out seeing as I have a busy schedule for the next I don't know how many days like always please leave your thoughts in a review and again I'm so sorry for how short this chapter is well bye now…


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: a big thank you to all of those that have been reading and reviewing. You're all awesome I love knowing what you all think it helps me continue writing and it makes me want to write even better with each chapter. I want to welcome mou I hope you keep reading and letting me know what you think, also want to give a big thank you to Arienhod, CariMilRod your awesome, Evil Riggs, chroma thanks for the hit on the italics on how I don't need to use them, sousie, IdontKnow, and Waterfallz well I think that about covers it for now on with chapter nine wow I can't believe I got this far chapter wise well enjoy…**

**Chapter Nine**

**A New Addition is Born**

Van looked at Hitomi that night and asked her if she had seen his wings she replied that she hadn't they soon fell asleep next to one another. The next day Van went to Merle.

"Merle I want to ask you something." Van said to her Merle perked up when she heard him say this.

"What is it lord Van?" She said to him with wander in her voice.

"Merle I need you to tell me what color were Hitomi's wings the night she returned?"

Van asked her she thought for a moment Allen then walked up after hearing the question.

"They were gold and silver Van. Why do you want to know?" Allen said to Van as they turned towards him.

"Allen I didn't know you were there? So you said they were gold and silver." Van asked him.

"Yes but why do you want to know that?" Allen asked.

"I showed Mullo my wings in Hitomi's mind they were different they had gold and silver tips on them he couldn't understand how I had them." Van said to them both.

"Well we know now that Mullo doesn't know that Hitomi gave up apart of herself so she's been hiding that fact from him." Allen pointed out.

"Hitomi is changing though her power has grown." Van said.

It was then John poked his nose in the conversation.

"No her power is the same she just can't control it like she use to." John said to the group.

"What do you mean by that?" Merle asked him.

"Well Merle before her draconian part help control her power. It allowed her to see and do things with out it her power is now controlled by her emotions mostly anger as far as I can tell at the moment." John informed them all.

Then another Voice entered the conversation it was Millerna and walking beside her was Hitomi.

"Hey you guys what's going on over here? What are you all talking about?" Millerna asked.

"Lets not bother them Millerna it looks important." Hitomi said with anger in her voice as they continued to pass the group as she passed Van she spoke to him.

"If you wanted to know about you wings Van you should have asked me." She said angered and hurt at the same time then when the two were out of sight every one standing there had their mouths hanging open.

"I feel bad now I should have asked her instead." Van said as he hung his head.

"She'll get over it Van she isn't quite her self right now." Allen told him putting a hand on his shoulder.

After that the months flew by and it was finally time for Hitomi to bring her little one into the world. Millerna was there to help her friend there were no problems and it was a healthy girl which Hitomi insisted on calling her Aiko Amarante de Fanel she was beautiful Hitomi smiled as she held her daughter for the first time then gently went to sleep Millerna took the opportunity to remove the child that was also sleeping from Hitomi's arms it was then Van entered the room and smiled as Millerna handed him his little girl she then saw the biggest smile she had ever seen on Van's face.

Millerna walked out of the room with a smile on her face and shut the door softly behind her.

Out side the door Allen and John were there.

"Every thing is fine you to." She said to them and walked away from them giggling to her self.

In the room Van put his child down then looked at Hitomi she was sleeping so sound he gently slipped into the bed and held her then it wasn't log till both were asleep.

For now everything was peace full but all knew it would not last that much was certain.

The weeks went by fast the weeks turned into months and it wasn't long till Aiko was up and walking around it was more like running Van and Hitomi had there hands full.

During the passing months Dryden Millerna's husband joined every one he was there days after Aiko was born.

"Aiko come back here!" Hitomi said with little patience left for the day.

It was Dryden that caught her and picked her up.

"Well aren't you a sly little girl getting away from your mother like that, huh little princess?" Dryden said picking her up handing her to her mother as she came running around a corner.

"Oh, Dryden thanks so much for catching her." Hitomi said as her daughter was handed to her.

"Don't mention it Hitomi. Now you be good for your mother." He said to the little girl now in her mothers arms then walked away towards Van's study.

"Alright you, you're getting a bath." Hitomi said to her daughter as she walked down the hall tickling and giggling with her daughter.

After dinner and laying Aiko down for the night Hitomi lay down on the bed next to Van and sighed.

"Well I think you need a break Hitomi why not let Merle watch her tomorrow I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Van said to his beautiful wife who was almost a sleep.

"I think that sounds good." She said then she drifted off to sleep Van smiled then put his arms around her and he to went to sleep.

In Hitomi's dream every thing was dark all around her then she could see Fanelia then out of no where there were flames the ground shook and began to crumble she screamed then woke up in a sweat huffing and puffing for air.

"Hitomi what's wrong? Are you okay?" Van asked her worried

"It's nothing really just a bad dream that's all." She said looking at him and smiling.

Van knew better it was a vision and from the looks of Hitomi it was a bad vision.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Van asked again. She nodded her head for a moment he saw the Hitomi that he knew back when they were 15 afraid and unsure.

Time went bye and nothing seemed to happen even Mullo had disappeared leaving them alone everything seemed perfect and Hitomi and Van' daughter was growing up fast before every ones eyes. When Aiko turned six she got a little brother named Falcon after Van's brother who died in the great destiny war. Van's pride as a father grew that day.

Although every one watched over them but no one more than Allen watched them more he thought of them as his own this didn't bother Van or Hitomi a bit for they knew he missed out on his son's life prince Chid life and that had to be heart breaking for the knight although he never showed it Van and Hitomi would watch Allen play with there children when he thought no one was around.

"He would have been a good father." Van said out of the blue to Hitomi as they watched.

"Yes Van he would have its too bad Chid never found out the truth." Hitomi added

Van then took Hitomi's hand and started to lead her away.

"I was thinking that we should go some where and get away for awhile what do you think Hitomi?" Van asked her. She smiled at him.

"Where did you have in mind?" She asked.

"Well I was thinking Asturia" He said with a smile.

"Oh Van you mean it!" Hitomi said then through her self into her king's arms almost knocking the two to the ground. Her excitement was overwhelming then there lips met.

"Well I'll take that as a yes I would love to go." Van said laughing taking her hand and continued down the hall.

**Sorry for the delay I haven't been getting any good ideas lately for this story but this will have to do for now I'm trying to work in another twist but I don't know how to do it quite yet I do how ever have the idea of what I want but I don't know where to fit it in don't worry Mullo isn't gone just yet he's bidding his time I think he'll be in the next chapter read and find out. With Van and Hitomi's daughters name I had to do research there I used Japanese names for her which I don't normally do but if your wondering what it means it Aiko means one that is loved and ****Amarante means a flower that never fades I thought this combo was pretty my original idea was Serenity because I love that mane it means peace but I think I over use it so I didn't use it this time well that is so enough from me till next chap bye now…**

**On to ****Asturia….**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Hitomi's wings return**

The air ship took off and every one was excited to be going to Astoria but none as please as Allen for this was his home land he would once again see his sister Celena who was being cared for by the eldest daughter of Astoria princess Aries.

On the second night and eerie feeling came across the ship and a dens fog entered the sky.

"Commander this isn't normal." Kiyo said to Allen as Allen gazed around.

"Your right this isn't normal." Allen repeated to they crew.

The sky was now black and every one was on alert then they all heard screaming come from Aiko's room Van and Hitomi rushed in her room along with Allen and a few other crew members.

"Aiko what's going on are you okay!" Van said opening the door.

"I saw a man wearing a black robe and his face was covered." Aiko said trying to calm down.

"But sweetie there's no one here are you sure you saw some one? Are you sure that it wasn't a bad dream?" Hitomi said to her daughter trying to calm her sitting bye her side.

"No I saw him I really did." Aiko was calmer now but still insisting on seeing the man.

The airship began to shake at that time Allen then decided to return to the head of the ship to see what was going on.

Van went with him leaving Falcon and Aiko with Hitomi.

When Van and Allen reached the front of the ship they saw a storm like they had never seen before they agreed that maybe they should try and land till the storm passed. It was then every light was blown out by some kind of wind that rushed through the entire ship.

Van and Allen heard screams they knew who it was Hitomi Aiko and Falcon they did there best to get back to them in the dark when they got there Hitomi and Aiko were gone.

"Falcon what happened where are they?" Van asked his son.

"It was a man and he took Aiko momma went after him." Falcon told his father.

Hitomi had chased Mullo to the bow of the ship.

"Give her back to me please! Mullo put her down." Hitomi pleaded with him.

Aiko was unconscious in his arms and Hitomi was at his mercy. The lightning crashed behind then the rain stared to poor Mullo has no where to go and he couldn't teleport with another person he would have to fly he chose then to spread his wings and he turned his back to leap off the bow Hitomi jumped on his back.

"No I won't let you take her!" Hitomi screamed Van and Allen reached the bow of the ship and witnessed the whole thing. Hitomi lunged at Mullo as he was about to take off sending all three over the edge of the bow Mullo flew away while he could.

Van and Allen ran to the edge neither one could see them. Van spread his wings and was going to go after them when Allen stopped him.

"Van you can't the storm you know your wings cant handle this weather I know you want to try and save them Van but if you don't come back your son will be all alone do you really want to put that on him as it was put on to you!!" Allen yelled at him Van hung his head and turned from the bow then fell to his knees crying.

Meanwhile while Hitomi and Aiko were falling Hitomi had grabbed Aiko and held her in her arms and closed her eyes.

"I will not let my daughter die." She said then concentrated on the task at hand a light came from with in her dissipating the storm entirely leaving Van and Allen speech less as to what was going on the sun began to shine since morning was now upon them then out of no where Hitomi's wings sprouted out just in time to save Aiko and her self then with her wins she flew back up to the airship.

"Momma… I thought we were going to die." Aiko said with tears streaming down her face.

"I would never let anything happen to you my never fading flower." Hitomi said as they neared the airship.

"Momma you have wings like daddy does why haven't you ever showed them to Falcon and I before now?" Aiko asked her mother.

"I thought my wings were gone for good that's why." Hitomi felt her wings starting to give out they were so close she reached for the edge of the bow.

"Aiko hold on tight to me!" Hitomi yelled at her daughter.

Van and Allen were looking around them.

"How could a storm just vanish like that?" Van said to Allen then Allen saw a hand grab the bow.

"Van look!" He yelled pointing at the hand that appeared.

"Hitomi is that you!?" He asked yelling as they both rushed over to her.

They saw Hitomi her wings were still out and drooping she looked exhausted.

They pulled her up along with Aiko. Hitomi then passed out in Vans arms.

"Momma, is she alright daddy?" Aiko questioned with tears.

"She'll be fine Aiko don't worry." Van said smiling at his daughter but gave Allen a concerned look while picking her up to rest in their room.

Allen walked in to their room a half hour later to see if she was a wake get but there was no change.

"Still no change?" Allen said walking in.

"No not yet Allen this has me worried." Van said to his friend.

"We're coming into Astoria with in the hour I thought I would let you know that. I'll leave you alone now." Allen said and was about to walk out the door when Van spoke to him.

"Allen do you think she's okay?" Van asked his. Allen smiled as his hand was on the door knob.

"I'm sure she's fine Van she's a fighter you of all people should know that by now it would take more than this to take her from you." He stated then left the room.

Two hours later Hitomi had been moved into more comfortable sleeping arrangements for they were now in Astoria Allen went to see his sister while Van waited news about Hitomi's condition.

"Van she's just fine she's just over exerted her self that's all she should wake up by morning I promise." Millerna said smiling at her friend. They then hear the children running in the halls playing with one another.

"Well they seem to get along well." Millerna said referring to her son and daughter playing with Van's children.

"Yes it seems that they do." Van said then laughed a little.

Millerna was already thinking what cute couples her son Aramis and Van's daughter Aiko would make not to mention Falcon and her daughter Christine. Van could tell what she was thinking but said nothing to her.

The next day approached and Hitomi did wake up as Millerna had said she would and joined every one in the activities Millerna and Dryden had planed for them.

**Well every one here I chapter ten I'm sorry this to is a short chapter I'm finding it hard to write right now and I don't know why. So I thought I better get something out for you all I haven't been getting the reviews I thought I would all of you that have reviewed have been awesome and I thank you all so very much I would like to see between 5 to 7 reviews before I continue at least that way I know people are taking an interest in the story and I will try and update quicker but I'm kinda stuck right now well enjoy and please review bye now….**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Another Twist of Fate**

At the castle Hitomi and Millerna spent time talking and catching up with one another while Dryden and Van talked politics with each other.

The children were in the gardens near by playing there laughter could be hear d by every one.

"My they have grown so fast." Millerna said to Hitomi referring to the children.

"Yes they have Millerna." Hitomi said looking at them almost getting lost in thought.

"Hitomi what's wrong?" Millerna asked worried.

"No nothing is wrong I was just thinking about our children." Hitomi said?

"Oh what about them?" Millerna said thinking that Hitomi was thinking about them possibly be together when they get older.

"Well I was thinking about how precious they are they are the future Millerna and we have to do everything in our power to protect them the future of Gaea depends one them." Hitomi said drifting off again leaving Millerna thinking about what she just said.

"Oh Hitomi…." Millerna said softly to herself. ("What could that mean did Hitomi have a vision about our children are there lives going to be threatened in the future?") Millerna thought to herself.

Three days went by when John joined Van in a conference room to discus matters that have been taking place in Fanelia and to discus what he thinks Mullo was up to when he tried to take Aiko and what was going on with Hitomi's wings resurfacing?

"So John what do you think?" Van asked.

"I think Mullo is getting despite for power because I believe his is coming to an end soon." John said to Van.

"Is everything alright John?" Van said worried.

"His life is nearing its end and to keep going he needs youth and it must be through the family blood line." John said to Van hanging his head.

"But he made it clear that he would not harm me or any one connected to me because I am his sister's son. Why would he break that?" Van said questioning.

They stopped talking and though about it and still could not understand. Then walking around in Dryden's study John came across a book that looked rather old.

"What is this?" John said brining it up to Van's attention. They both looked at it, it appeared to be a book about draconian linage they read through the book till they came across names they knew.

"I don't believe it according to this my mother was Hitomi's fathers sister." John spit out of his mouth.

"Wait but it says that this man was the crown prince of Atlantis then your sister was the princess?" Van said to John.

"Why do you think Mullo married her he was power hungry Van?" John spoke to him still in shock.

"That would make you and Hitomi cousins as well as you being mine." Van said drifting off into thought.

"Well this is interesting that you and I are related but now it seems that Hitomi and I are related as well who would have thought." John spoke.

"John does this mean that you have royal wings as well. This would also mean that you are in line for the Atlanitian thrown am I right." Van spoke with question.

I have never seen my wings Van though I know they are there for I feel them wanting to be released." John said to Van looking away.

"You have never seen your wings?" Van said rather shocked.

"Till Hitomi released hers the day Mullo attacked Aiko she had never seen hers either." John said in defense of him self. Van stood there in shock realizing what John had said was true.

"Okay John lets drop the wings thing right now. Speaking of Hitomi and her wings how did they return to her?" Van asked.

"All I can think of is that Hitomi called them back which means her draconian soul has returned to her meaning the threat to you is gone completely other wise it would not had returned to her even knowing her life was in danger." John spoke to Van.

"Wait your saying that all this time her soul was fighting off something inside me?" Van said.

"Yes Van what it was fighting I do not know and neither would Hitomi but I have a feeling Mullo knows." John said getting an angered tone to his voice.

It was then Hitomi decided to enter the room.

"John it's so nice to see you." Hitomi said giving him a hug smiling.

Van looked at John mouthing should we tell her John shook his head no.

Then Hitomi saw the book on the desk behind them.

"What's that?" Hitomi asked moving towards the book looking at the words written in it.

"This looks like…." Hitomi said gasping at the names she read there was her fathers name and next to it was John's mother's name they were brother and sister.

"When were you two going to tell me about this?!" Hitomi asked almost angered at the two men standing behind her.

"Well so much for her not finding out John." Was all Van said standing with his arms crossed in front of him.

"You mean to tell me you planed on never telling me that we are cousins John?" Hitomi started to yell.

"Calm down Hitomi we just found out our selves through that book of Dryden's." Van spoke to her.

"Really, well sorry about yelling like that I'm sure you would have told me right." Hitomi said to them both quilting them.

They all walked down the hall after discussing with Hitomi what they had discussed before she entered the room they entered the flour gardens where the children were playing with one another.

"Ah Van, John I hope my conference room was help full in your discussion." Dryden said to them as they entered sitting down with the other adults around a table.

"Yes Dryden it was most help full thank you." Van spoke to him as he sat down.

"Good then all is well I gather." Dryden said looking at his friends. "Did you find some interesting reading material while in there?" Dryden said crossing his arms and leaning back into his chair.

Van and John just looked at him along with Hitomi.

("So he did purposely put it there for us to find.") Van thought to him self.

Van smiled at Dryden. "I don't know what you talking about King Dryden."

"Well that's alright. I'm sure we will talk later you know about a man named Mullo." Dryden said giving Hitomi the shivers at the sound of his name and the way Dryden said it was creepy.

"How do you know about him?" Hitomi asked getting Millerna's attention.

"Dryden would you leave them alone about that they are here to get away from things like that not get mixed up in one of your crazy stories." Millerna spoke leaving every one shocked Millerna knew all about him to a point but evidently she didn't tell Dryden anything that she knew.

"Alright I'll drop it for now." Dryden said then went right into politics with the men while Hitomi and Millerna had there own conversation with Aries and Celena.

Every one stopped talking then noticed they couldn't hear the children any longer.

They all got up and rushed over to where they were last they were gone they split up in search of them yelling there names.

Hitomi was running with Millerna yelling for the children when they ran into a tall dark man this was not Mullo for this man was too tall to be him he grabbed both Millerna and Hitomi leaving them no choice but to scream.

Van, Dryden, Allen and John heard the screams along with Aries and Celena the men went running to the screams wile Aries and Celena stayed in one place fearing for there lives as well as the others.

As Van and the other came to where the girls were heard they all saw a tall dark man who they did not know who was dragging the women in some kind of portal.

"Van!!!!" Hitomi Screamed as she was drug through. Van ran almost catching her hand but missed falling to the ground.

"Hitomi!!!" Van yelled.

"Who was that and why did he take Hitomi and Millerna? Not to mention that he might have our children!" Dryden yelled.

Van looked up to where the portal had been where Hitomi's hand had been.

"I don't know who that was" Van finally spoke.

On the other side of the portal Hitomi and Millerna were thrown into a cell with there children.

"Mommy, mommy we were so scared" They said to them and ran into there mothers arms.

"Sh… its okay nothing is going to hurt you now we're here." Hitomi said to calm them.

"But Hitomi…" Millerna started to speak then stopped looking at Hitomi's face this was no time to be scared even if they were they had to be strong for the children.

It wasn't long till the tall man came to the cell and drug Aiko out of the cell with Hitomi.

"Hitomi!!" Millerna yelled.

"Millerna!!" Hitomi yelled back.

"Give me your power that is all I want." Came a voice that echoed all around.

"No I won't do it." Said Hitomi defiantly.

"Very well…." The voice said then Aiko was ripped from her mother.

"Mommy Help me!!!" Aiko yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Let her go!" Hitomi yelled at the ceiling.

Then Aiko was placed into a clear cell Hitomi watched as her daughter screamed in pain as electricity jolted through her.

"Stop please I'll do what ever you want alright just please stop hurting her." Hitomi begged.

"I knew you would see it my way Hitomi." The voice said.

Then the man in which brought them to this place lead Hitomi to a table of some kind and strapped her down it wasn't long till the procedure began Hitomi was now the one screaming in pain when the pain started Van could feel it bringing him to his knees.

John using Van's link was trying to find where they were.

"I know where they are, let's go. He didn't take them to far from here.

Allen was letting Van use him to lean on and they were off as fast as they could.

("Hold on Hitomi please hold on.") Van said pleading.

"Van what's wrong with her?" Allen asked.

"He's killing her we have to hurry Allen." Van said picking up the pace when the pain wasn't so intense

**Okay all here is chapter 11 I hope you like it and please leave a review I'm so begging now. ****Things I think are coming to an end with this story soon there isn't much left to write maybe one chapter left there could be two I'll see but I don't like uneven numbers so 12 might be it possibly a longer chap to finish all up so tell me what you all think and I'm sorry for the wait I have been busy with work and other stuff well till next chapter bye now… **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve **

**Tears of Sorrow Tears of Joy**

The men ran as fast as they could around corner after corner following John.

("Finally this is going to end father or not Mullo will pay for all that he's done.")

They then came to a wall.

"This is a dead end John come on we got a find her!" Van yelled.

"I know this was the way I didn't make a mistake." John said looking around.

"Well you know looks can be a bit deceiving." Dryden said putting his hand on the wall in front of them. Watching his hand it went right through it.

"So I wasn't wrong after all." John said eager to continue they then ran right through the wall that was just an illusion. In doing this they were inside some kind of building where they heard screams. Hearing this they ran as fast as they could John and Van went on to find Hitomi while Allen and Dryden went in search of Millerna and the children.

When Van and John reached the room where there was screaming they saw Hitomi on a table there were tubes running into her arms draining something out what it was they didn't know but knew she wasn't going to last much longer if they didn't do something.

Before they made them selves known Mullo emerged from the shadows he walked over to him looking at Hitomi.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this my dear." He said to her then touching her face.

It was then John took his chance he rushed Mullo sword drawn stabbing him in the back.

"I guess that woman was right father it was your own son that would kill you one day." John said watching his father fall to the ground seeing this Van ran to Hitomi whose eyes were closed then he heard crying not far away it was Aiko he walked over to her opening the cell that held her.

"Daddy I was so scared! Is mommy okay?" Aiko asked.

Picking her up he held her tight tears streamed down his face along with his daughters.

John was watching all this unfold not paying attention his father wasn't quite dead yet.

Mullo reached up grabbing a tube that was connected to Hitomi's body and stuck it into him self giving him strength once again.

John and Van watched as his wound healed then he got to his feet grabbing John by the neck.

"Oh John you were always a fool when it came to others safety above your own protecting that girl from me before you even met her that day in that coffee shop, now my son for that you will die not I." Mullo said to his son choking the life out of him.

"John, hold on!" Van yelled putting Aiko down. "Aiko I need you to find a place to hide and I don't want you to come out till I say alright." Van said to his daughter and watched her run for cover. Van then took out his sword and threw it at Mullo striking his heart this time sending him against a wall.

"John, are you all right?" Van asked helping him to his feet.

Just then Allen and the others ran in the room.

"Van where is Hitomi?" Allen asked. Van then turned his attention to his wife she looked lifeless laying there on that table.

"Hitomi wake up." Van softly said to her as he touched her face.

Millerna walked over to her friends she checked for a pulse and found none which sent Millerna a chill that ran down through out her body as she felt death around her friend.

"Van I'm sorry were too late she's gone." A tear came from Millerna's eyes and it streamed down her cheek hitting Hitomi's hand.

"What? No your wrong she cant be. Hitomi wake up please wake up Hitomi!!" he took Hitomi's dead body into his hands and held her close crying Millerna and the others left the room so that he could be alone with his wife.

It was then when Aiko came out of her hiding place and walked up to her father with question in her eyes not understanding what was going on.

"Daddy why are you crying what's wrong with mommy?" Aiko asked her father. Van looked up and into his little girl's eyes.

"Mommy's not with us any more." He said to her. Aiko walked right up to her mother and looked at her.

"But she's right here daddy." She said just looking at her mother laying there not moving.

"Aiko your mother is…." Van started but was stopped.

"Mommy is sleeping right?" Aiko finished "When will she wake up?" She asked.

"Aiko mommy isn't going to wake up." Van said to her. Aiko just stared at Hitomi with wander and Van watched worried about his daughter.

"That man hurt mommy didn't he?" She said with no emotion to her face or in her voice.

"He was going to hurt me but mommy stopped him she did what he wanted to save me."

Aiko spoke Van took her into his arms.

"Aiko this was not your fault in any way." Van said to her he had lost Hitomi he couldn't loose his daughter too. Van then felt his daughters tears in which fell onto Hitomi's face glowing pink which they did not notice.

The years went by and Aiko was now a young woman of 18 years looking just like her mother with her long flowing hair to her now green eyes.

Aiko is walking through out the gardens ending up at the family shrine where Escaflowne was set to rest as well as her past family members this is where she found the peace and quiet she longed for after days and days of on going events of her royal life. It is here where she gave thanks to the giant who helped bring her parents together helping and in saving all of Gaea.

The wind blows through the trees bringing a smile to her face remembering times of the past the nightmare that she seemed to have lived through the evil that her father once again destroyed saving the world thinking it was too bad for her great uncle that things had to end the way that they did.

Why did Mullo want to hurt his family was beyond her thinking her uncle John explained that it was his greed for power that drove him to do what he did.

Then the memory of seeing her mother lying on a table laying there dead flooded to her mind a tear swept down her cheek in closing her eyes. After all this time that image was still there her and her father helpless to help her till out of no where a light illuminated from Aiko's tears drops hitting Hitomi's face moments late. As Van held his daughter Hitomi's eyes opened.

"Van…." Hitomi softly said.

Van let Aiko down from his embrace with a shocked look on his face.

"Hitomi??" Van said not believing that she spoke. He then leaned over to see her eyes were open as well.

"Hitomi, you're alive!" he said taking her into his arms holding her close.

Yes this memory was sad but then a smile came across Aiko's face as she remembered her mother waking up from death by her tears, her tears had brought her mother back.

To this day she isn't afraid to cry about anything not even a memory like that for tears brought back a person every one thought to be gone forever. As the breeze blew through Aiko's hair and tears began to fall her mother and father gather behind her. Hitomi put her hand on her shoulder taking her daughter into and embrace.

"Thank you Aiko and never be afraid to show your tears to any one." Hitomi said to her daughter looking into Van's eyes he too joined the embrace. So there they were in a happy ending embracing one another looking on to Escaflowne who started it all.

**Well all here is the last chapter I hope you all enjoyed it for I enjoyed writing it.**

**I do wish I had, had more reviews though I think my next fic will be a Sailor moon one or an Inuyasha fic I have started a sailor moon one so I'll have to see…**

**I want to thank all those who did review I love you all and really I'm sad that this story had to end I hope this ending is alright for all its kind of what I wanted so I'm happy with it I would like to know what you all think. Well till next fic bye now…**


End file.
